New Student
by usuyuki
Summary: A new student comes to Cross Academy and is like Zero is ways. Will Zero like her and soften up a little or will he push her away and keep her bottled up inside?
1. New Student

**I just cam up with it.**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

With Yuki and Zero

* * *

"SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR DORMS!" Zero shouts at the Night Class's fangirls and fanboy.

They run off screaming their heads off and Zero turns to Yuki, who appears to be on the ground.

"What happened?" Zero asked.

"Um, when you yelled at them, they trampled over me." Yuki answered brushing the dirt off her uniform.

When the Night Class came out, they did their usual thing, except Aido who always teases the fangirls. Kaname nodded at Yuki. When Yuki and Zero went to report to the headmaster, Kaien Cross, they saw a girl with long white hair, and aqua blue eyes. She wore a Day Class uniform and a disciplinary committee sash.

"Yuki, Zero, this is Ying Fuji. She just enrolled here. Zero may I talk with you and Ying alone please?" Headmaster asked.

Yuki bowed and left.

"Zero, she is going to be my adopted daughter. Be nice to her, she went through a lot. She saw her parents slaughtered by a Pureblood vampire and she saw her caputure her twin brother. She is a vampire like you and she is a vampire hunter. So again, don't hate her, she is like a twin to you in a way because I also did a prayer on her, but her tattoo is on her upper arm." Headmaster said.

All Zero could do was look at her. He nodded. Ying sat their just remembering when her brother was captured.

* * *

Flash back

* * *

"Damn, if...you hurt...Yang...I will shoot you." Ying growled faintly.

"Oh, I won't hurt him, why would I hurt my slave?" The Pureblood woman asked holding the white haired, aqua blue eyed boy in her arms.

He was asleep. The woman got up with Yang and started to leave.

"YANG!" Ying cried.

Yang's eyes opened and saw Ying with blood splattered all over her and their parents dead.

* * *

Flash back ended

* * *

Ying started to tear up.

"I miss you Yang." She whispered in her cry.

The Headmaster whispered to Zero that he should comfort her. Then the Headmaster left. Zero sat next to Ying.

"I went through the same thing. I had my twin brother taken away, my parents killed by a Pureblood woman and I got turned into a vampire." Zero started.

"So, you are like me in a way." Ying stated.

Ying hugged Zero.

"Finally someone who gets it." She said.

He asked the Headmaster where she should stay and the Headmaster said his room since Yuki already has a room-mate and the girls dorm is full and Yaguri is staying in the private guest room for the time being. Zero nodded and took Ying and her luggage to his room. Zero let her change in the bathroom and she wore a black spaghetti-strap night gown that ended to her mid-thigh and for her to sleep in his bed. But Ying objected and said he could sleep with her. So Zero changed in the bathroom and lay on his side when he went to bed. But Ying cuddled in his back and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you like.**

**Review please.**


	2. First Day

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Here is the story.**

* * *

In Zero's room

* * *

Ying wakes up and felt something warm next to her. She opened her eyes and noticed it was Zero. Then she felt him move.

"Morning Zero." Ying whispers.

Zero jolted a little and then he remembered that Ying is staying at his dorm for the time being. Then he loosened up a little bit.

"Are you okay?" Ying asked.

"Yeah, I am fine, time to get ready for school." Zero answered.

Ying went into the bathroom to get dressed in the Day Class uniform she received on Monday, or yesterday. Zero got dressed and sat on the bed wondering about Ying and who the woman was that killed her parents and kidnapped her brother. When Ying came out and Zero was mesmerized by the way she looked. Her white hair falling down her back and stopping at her waist. Her uniform fitting her figure perfectly and making the blue in her eyes stand out. Her pale legs looking perfect. Zero felt like he was looking at a goddess.

"Come on, we have to go to the headmaster first." Ying said.

All Zero could do was nod. He was speechless. He just didn't take the time to notice her looks until he started to look at her better. When they arrived at the headmaster, he gave her a weapon for vampires. It was like Artemis but it was different in the name and design. It was called 強力な戦士 or in English strong warrior. She had the same belt as Yuki for hiding the rod underneath her skirt.

* * *

At the class room

* * *

Yuki was waiting outside the door and she saw Zero and a girl.

"Hi, I am Yuki Cross." Yuki said as she bowed in respect.

"I am Ying Fuji, I am a new student and on the disciplinary committee." Ying said as she bowed too.

"You are on the disciplinary committee? That is great because we do need a few more hands." Yuki said cheerfully.

"It is time for class." Zero said.

The girls nodded.

"Ying, come here." the Teacher said.

Ying went to the teacher and she stood in front of the room. When everyone was seated, she introduced Ying.

"Class, may I have your attention. We have a new student, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"I am Ying Fuji, it is nice to meet you." Ying said and bowed.

"You will sit next to Yuki. Class President, you keep an eye on her." the Teacher announced.

As the day went on, everyone started to get suspicious about Ying. When it was time to leave, Ying noticed there was a bunch of people surrounding her in the hall.

"Um, I have to go to the gates." Ying said.

When she tried to exit the circle, she was pushed to the floor.

"How come you look like you belong in the Night Class?"

"What do you mean?" Ying asked.

"Oh, come on. The Night Class is filled with very beautiful people."

"I don't understand. I have to go to the gate." Ying said.

"Ying, where are you, we have to go to the gate." Yuki said, then she saw a group of people surrounding someone.

She went to investigate and noticed Ying being pushed and hit in the the circle.

"Hey, you need to quit hitting Ying. She has to be at the gate." Yuki said.

"Oh really? How about you join her."

"Yeah, she is always getting special treatment."

They grabbed Yuki and started to hit and push her in the circled with Ying.

"Hey, I think it would be best to leave."

The students turned around leaving an unconscious Yuki and Ying lying on the floor.

"K-Kaname?" The students said.

"Why did you hurt Yuki?" Kaname asked.

"Um, Kaname-sama, there is another girl in there with them." Aido said.

Then Zero came down the hall and noticed Yuki and Ying on the floor. He hit the students on the back of the head and took them to the headmasters. Kaname picked up Yuki while Ichijo picked up Ying and took them to the infirmary while the rest of the Night Class was in the classroom.

* * *

At the infirmary

* * *

"Kaname, what are we going to do about that girl. She is obviously a vampire." Ichijo asked.

"I believe it is the headmasters intentions to have her bond with Zero." Kaname replied.

"But how? The only person he is close to is Yuki." Ichijo wondered.

"There is something about the two that bonds them." Kaname said.

"How?" Ichijo questioned.

"It is best to drop the subject." Kaname replied.

Yuki started to wake up.

"Are you okay Yuki?" Kaname asked.

"Um, yeah. I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember is those students hitting and pushing Ying and I." Yuki said.

"Why did they harm you?" Kaname asked angrily.

"I don't know, I tried to defend Ying but they got mad and started to hurt me." Yuki said.

Yuki got up and put her jacket and shoes on and left. Then Ying started to wake up.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You are in the infirmary. I am Takuma Ichijo." Ichijo said.

Then Ying smiled but then she sensed someone else in the room and her smile quickly faded. She froze and her face paled.

"Are you okay? I am Kaname Kuran." Kaname said.

"Kuran, you, you are a pureblood." Ying said.

Then she quickly grabbed her rod and held it towards Kaname.

* * *

With Zero and Yuki

* * *

"Where is Ying?" Zero asked.

"In the infirmary with Ichijo and Kaname." Yuki said.

Then Zero stopped and his eyes got wide.

"Zero what is wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Is she alone with them?" Zero asked.

"Yes, why?" Yuki asked.

Then Zero ran to the infirmary and found the whole Night Class pulling Ying away from Kaname.

"YING!" Zero shouts.

Then Ying quit struggling and looked at Zero.

"HE SMELLS LIKE THE WOMAN THAT KILLED MY PARENTS!" Ying shouted.

"Ying can you stop, please?" Zero asked.

Ying put her rod away and went out in the hall with her shoes and jacket.

"Zero, did you try to kill him the moment you saw him?" Ying asked.

Zero nodded.

"I stabbed him with a butter knife." Zero said.

Ying started to laugh.

"Sorry, but I find it funny that you tried to stab him with a butter knife." Ying said.

Then Ying and Zero finished patrols and they went to their dorm to sleep.


End file.
